1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface-mount connector with a reinforcing metal member and, particularly, to a surface-mount connector with a movably attached reinforcing metal member (and lead terminals).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional surface-mount connector with a reinforcing metal member. This connector is of the "header" type and is used together with a receptacle type connector. As apparent from the following description, the present invention is applicable to a variety of connector types in addition to both the above types.
The surface-mount connector is fixed to a board by soldering a plurality of lead terminals 1 which are press fixed to the connector. In such a connector, it is difficult to provide high degrees of flatness of surface mount because of errors in press fit positions. A pair of reinforcing metal members 2 are provided to fix the connector to the board more securely. They are fixed to the housing 3 and then soldered to the board. It is also difficult to have the reinforcing metal members 2 flush with the lead terminals 1. Consequently, it is difficult to fix the connector to the board at a predetermined height. Accordingly, there is a demand for a connector having a high degree of flatness of surface mount.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector with a reinforcing metal member (and lead terminals) having an adjustable height to thereby provide high degrees of flatness of surface mount.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a surface-mount connector comprising a housing having a solderable portion; a plurality of lead terminals movably attached to the housing and soldered to a board to thereby fix the surface-mount connector; the lead terminals being provided so as to form a gap between the lead terminals and the solderable portion of the housing such that the gap enables soldering by capillary effects.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a surface-mount connector with a reinforcing metal member comprising a housing having a solderable portion; a reinforcing metal member movably attached to the housing such that it is movable with respect to a board when it is soldered to the board; the reinforcing metal member being provided so as to form a gap between the reinforcing metal member and the solderable portion of the housing such that the gap enables soldering by capillary effects.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided a surface-mount connector comprising a housing; a fixing metal member fixed to the housing; a plurality of lead terminals movably attached to the housing such that the lead terminals are movable with respect to a board when they are soldered to the board; the lead terminal and the fixing metal member being provided so as to form a gap between them such that the gap enables soldering by capillary effects.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a surface-mount connector with a reinforcing metal member, comprising a housing; a fixing metal member fixed to the housing; a reinforcing metal member movably attached to the housing such that the reinforcing metal member is movable with respect to a board when it is soldered to the board; the reinforcing and fixing metal members being provided so as to form a gap between them such that the gap enables soldering by capillary effects.
According to one embodiment of the invention there is provided the surface-mount connector, wherein the lead terminal is vertically movable with respect to the board when it is soldered to the board.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a surface-mount connector with a reinforcing metal member, comprising a housing made from a shield plate; a reinforcing metal member movably attached to the shield plate such that the reinforcing metal member is movable with respect to a board when it is soldered to the board; the reinforcing metal member and the shield plate being provided so as to form a gap between them such that the gap enables soldering by capillary effects.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided the surface-mount connector, wherein the lead terminals or reinforcing metal member is vertically movable with respect to the board.
According to still another embodiment of the invention there is provided the surface-mount connector, which further comprises a groove provided in one or both of the gap forming members.